fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Brandr Eklund
Brandr Eklund (ブランドエクルンド, Burando Ekurundo) is an S-Class Mage of Snake Tree and has been nicknamed Shiroi Senkō (白い閃光, lit White Flash). He uses High Speed and Velocity Magic. Appearance Brandr has white hair and brown eyes. He wears white fingerless gloves that bare the guild mark on them, a white gi top, a white vest under that, several collars and chains around his neck, earrings, a black wrap around his waist that has white oni designs, black-grey gi pants, white tabi socks and white eastern-style sandals. Personality He is one of the most confident members of the guild and one of the quickest to anger. As quick as he is to lose his temper, he's just as quick to forgive, but just because he's forgiven someone doesn't mean he's forgotten. While he says he doesn't hold grudges, he doesn't really let some things go either. Brandr is also determined to one day beat Freyja in a race in spite of her magic and to beat Dahl is a test of swordsmanship. History Synopsis *'Grand Magic Games' **'''The Day Before ***Patient Snakes **The First Day Equipment '''Void Sword (無効剣, Mukō Ken): Brandr's blade, a dao, named because of his use of the sword in tandem with his magic. Void Sword has a grey wrap over a yellow handle and lacks a cross-guard and has two tassels on the end. Whenever he cuts someone or something with his sword while using his magic it "leaves behind a void". Magic and Abilities High Speed: a Caster Magic that allows the caster to move at extremely fast speeds. However, despite the Magic's properties which is to increase the caster's speed, the Magic apparently cannot defend against any Magic used to intentionally slow the caster down. *'Spontaneous Cut' (自発的なカット, Jihatsu-tekina Katto): Brandr charges his target at blinding speeds and cuts them with his blade. He moves so fast that the cuts he delivers appear to spring from no where. *'Vertical Void' (垂直無効, Suichoku Mukō): this is really just a vertical slash delivered with his magic put behind it. Velocity Magic: a rare form of Caster Magic that allows the user to increase the speed and power of a moving spell, object, and even person to powerful heights. However, for the magic to be able to work properly, the object in question must be in any form of motion. Brandr usually just channels this magic into his sword while using High Speed on himself. *'Extreme Void' (極度の無効, Kyokudo no mukō): Brandr, in the middle of his swing, activates Velocity Magic and thereby accelerating his sword even further than he can with just High Speed. When he first used this in tandem with High Speed, Brandr dislocated his shoulder and nearly tore all of the muscles in his arm. He has since trained himself so that he doesn't destroy his arm, but he still must be careful as it is still very taxing. Expert Swordsman: Brandr is almost heavily relient on his Void Sword as almost all his spells use his blade. His biggest goal, in terms of swordsmanship, is to beat Dahl in a fair fight even though Brandr doesn't use any specific style. Trivia *Brandr is an Old Norse name derived from the word brand "blade, sword," a derivative of brinnan meaning "to flash." *Eklund is a Swedish name meaning "oak grove" Category:Male Category:Males Category:Character Category:Characters Category:Caster-Mage Category:Sword user Category:Swordsman Category:Original Characters Category:Original Character Category:Snake Tree Category:Mage Category:Mages Category:S-Class Mage